Let the Training Begin
The circular robot speaking whirled around. “Remember, you choose the next alien and you get a free gyro!” Ben 23 happily shouted, “It’s gyro time!” He popped down the Hero Watch, transforming. “Rawr, rawr rawr!” Dog-Nabbit shouted. “And…it’s Dog-Nabbit!” The speaker went on. A few people in the crowd happily cheered. Meanwhile, Dog-Nabbit was fighting Vulkanus and his pickaxe aliens. Dog-Nabbit kicked one into another and chewed on a few of them. Dog-Nabbit tackled Vulkanus who was whacking the beast. Dog-Nabbit whimpered in pain as he chewed up the armor, destroying it. “Ben 23! I will destroy you one day!” Vulkanus threatened. Ben 23 reverted back to himself laughing. Sevenseven hovered down, his jetpack morphing back into his back. He said a few words Ben did not understand then put energy cuffs on Vulkanus. The Pickaxe aliens scampered off but Tetrax blocked them, surrounding them with crystals. “Bad guys always lose.” Ben told Vulkanus, sticking his tongue out. Vulkanus lunged at Ben but Tetrax knocked him into the ground. Suddenly the robot speakers dropped down and Ben, Sevenseven, and Tetrax were teleported to the Plumbers Academy. “Uh oh, First Thinker Azmuth is mad.” Tetrax grumbled. “Ben Tennyson,” Azmuth appeared, as a hologram. “I cannot let you go on any more missions without completing your training at the academy. Therefore, I am deactivating your Plumber Badge thus making you unable to transform.” Ben groaned, “Aw man.” ''-Theme Song-'' Ben, in a cadets uniform, went to his bunker and found out there was only one other member in his team. “Blonko, Rook.” His file said. “Revvonahgander, Revonnah. Quick reflexes and intelligent brain. Physical condition extraordinary. Emotional weaknesses, fair.” “Hello sir.” The alien told Ben. Startled, Ben fell onto his bed. “I am very sorry Mr. Tennyson.” “Mr. Tennyson? I could get used to that. Tetrax calls me Ben and Sevenseven calls me Blarghsomethingsomething.” “Very interesting.” Rook Blonko studied Ben. “Quit starring!” Ben complained. “Yes sir.” Rook answered, immediately turning away. Ben met the rest of his teammates in the mess hall. “Wheels, Helen.” The female Kinercelean told Ben. “Armstrong, Manny.” A male Tetramand told Ben. “Alan Albright reporting for duty sir!” Alan happily cheered when spotting Ben. He was a Pyronite. “Pierce.” A spiky alien told Ben. “Last name?” Ben curiously asked. “Don’t have one.” Pierce spat. “Wow,” Ben spat out, amazed. “I’m the only human!” A boy looked up. He looked about seventeen or so. “Jones sir. Jimmy Jones.” The boy looked at up at Ben. “You’re Ben Tennyson.” He murmured in awe. A golden Anodite flew down, laughing. “Sorry I’m late, Burt.” Michael Morningstar laughed. “It’s Ben, not Burt.” “Got it, Beef.” “No, um, whatever.” Ben shrugged it off. “I am assuming the Anodite annoys you Benjamin.” Rook told Ben. Ben shrugged. Helen comforted him. “Don’t worry Ben, he’s always been that twit.” “What about him?” Ben looked in Jimmy’s direction. “Sad story.” Manny started. “His father was killed during a stockade rant by some alien terrorists.” Pierce summarized the story up. “His mother was abusive, not feeding him nor caring for him.” Helen went on, looked sadden. “Better than Glitter Boy over here.” Manny elbowed Michael with his top right arm. “So,” Alan asked. “What classes are you taking?” “I’m taking Weapon Control, Stamina, Agility and Durability.” “Those are the exact same classes I am taking.” Rook told Ben. “That’s cool.” Ben replied. The next morning an alarm buzzed at four in the morning. Ben jogged his laps and listened closely during the lesson. By lunch he was exhausted. “First day is always the hardest.” Alan tried to cheer Ben up. Jimmy silently forked his alien grub. Azmuth visited Ben that night. “Benjamin, I am extremely pleased with your progress in this academy. I will return your transformations. However, use them wisely. Your grandfather would be proud of you.” “Thank you, First Thinker Azmuth. That means a lot to me.” Ben replied, turning into Electricyeti. He shocked the disco ball and Beta Squad started to party. Azmuth grinned, leaving Electricyeti to do what teenagers do. Go wild. Electricyeti reverted back to Ben, laughing. Helen zoomed around, dancing faster than the speed of light. Ben turned into Velokitty, joining her. Manny fell asleep, drooling. Michael drew on his face with a Sharpie. Alan shook his hips and waved his hands, listening to the blarring music for the success of Beta Squad. “Princess Attea, bow before me.” Emperor Milleous told his daughter. Hesitantly, she bowed, muttering under her breathe. “Arise and hail to the great Lord Milleous, destroyer of worlds, conquer of millions, service of justice.” Raff told her. “I get it.” She lazily slapped Raff with her tongue. Dr. Psychobos was next to the king, eyeing Attea. A shiver went through his mind. Ben groaned. He sat up, a bad ache in his head. Ben pushed the empty cups off of him. He turned to the side. There was Manny, sharpie all over his face. Michael was upside down hanging from the ceiling. Alan was taped to the wall. Helen was unconscious, her tail wrapped around the toilet. Rook burped, falling over. “Best party ever!” Alan cheered, freeing himself. Jimmy silently dressed himself in uniform and left the room. “Buzzkill.” Michael Morningstar mumbled. He was whacked upon the head with four arms. “You never write on my face.” Manny told him. Beta Squad had to match up against Alpha Squad today but was cancelled since Ben’s team was still hungover. As Jimmy threw his boots off and went back to sleep, Rook called Alan and Manny over to play an alien game called “M’nuq Wahd Xeos.” Michael had been trying to annoy the studying Kinercelean, Helen. Ben fiddled with the Hero Watch. “If only other people saw the good I was doing…” He suddenly transformed. “Rollaway? I didn’t even transform!” Rollaway said. His team perked up, curiously looking at him. He transformed again. Banchee screeched, sending him flying upward and hitting the ceiling, knocking him unconscious, reverting Ben. “What do we do?” Helen asked, worried. “Let ‘em be.” Michael snorted. “His watch thingy is on the fritz.” Many stated. Alan suggested, “Maybe First Thinker Azmuth can fix this.” “I’ll take him.” Jimmy said. Ben regained consciousness, morphing into Reproduce and splitting into six different clones. “Everyone grab a clone.” Helen said. Alan grabbed one but the drunk clone fell onto the ground, making all the others feel the pain. Alan shifted in human form. “You can turn human?” A drunk clone asked. “Everybody knows that.” Michael remarked. “Wait, where’s Pierce?” Helen suddenly asked. “He was sent to Undertown for a few days to patrol.” Alan explained. “What is this nonsense! I am brutally ashamed of all of your behavior!” Azmuth shouted, teleporting in. “Help us, please.” Helen begged. “Ben is drunk and can’t stop transforming.” Alan explained. “Just wait until he is sober then it’ll be fine.” Azmuth reassured them. “I’m sober.” The third clone said. “So am I!” another said. “Ah, I see the problem. The randomizer function is on.” Azmuth clicked and popped a few buttons on the Hero Watch, it makes a few noises and Reproduce morphed back into one clone then reverted. “Now, be prepared as classes start tomorrow.” Azmuth told them. “And Ben, I catch you drinking again you are out of the academy and you lose the Omnimatrix.” The Galvan warned. “I can be smart like you!” Ben told him, slapping down the dial. “Breakdown! Break break break break break break! Hehehe!” Breakdown grabbed a hold of Jimmy’s pistol, destroying it. “Fix fix fix fix fix fix!” Breakdown built it into a laser shooter. Mischievously, he started shooting. “Ben!” Azmuth commanded. Suddenly there was Pierce crashed through the roof. “First Thinker Azmuth, there is some alien named Solid Plugg making havoc in Undertown.” Pierce explained, before falling unconscious. Ben reverted, regaining fully his senses. “Ugh, Beta Squad, deal with this.” Azmuth sighed. Ben cheered with glee. “Charcoal Man! Let’s go do this.” And the team went off. In Undertown, Solid Plugg threw Manny into the ground and smashed his head in. Charcoal Man shot flames at Solid Plugg who hid under some cracked pavement. “Why transform into me?” Alan complained, also shooting flames in his Pyronite form. Jimmy aimed his laser and hit Solid Plugg right in the chest, knocking him unconscious. Pierce limped over, poking him with a shard he pulled out of his arm. “Nice shot.” Michael smirked, patting Jimmy on the back. “Thanks.” He grumbled in reply. When they arrived back home to base, they had their first training session with Magister Tetrax. Tetrax told them about their skills. They matched up. Jimmy, Helen, Manny, and Alan on Tetrax with Ben, Rook, Pierce, and Michael brawling Sevenseven. Ben eagerly transformed. “Ben, you can’t always rely on your transformations.” Tetrax warned. Sevenseven agreed, using a Universal Translator. Ben as Rage shouted, “LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING ALIEN MAGISTERS, RAGE WILL SPLAT YOU LIKE A FLY!” He charged at Sevenseven who flew up, morphing his hands into blasters and shooting at Rage. “RAH!” He put his hand in front of his face to deflect the pain. “WELL RAGE DON’T CARE BECAUSE RAGE DOES NOT FEEL PAIN!” Rage lunged at Sevenseven who simply moved to the side. “Well I at least use grammar correctly.” Sevenseven spoke through his translator. “RAH!” Rage lunged again. And again. And again. Meanwhile, Tetrax shot crystals, knocking Alan back. Jimmy told Helen, “Throw me.” Helen spins around really fast and tossed Jimmy. Jimmy smashed into Tetrax, sending them both into a thick wall. Tetrax ached. Jimmy moaned, his arm broken. “I need a medic!” Manny shouted. The blue officer came over, lifting Jimmy. “His arm is broken. The bone is shattered completely.” The medic examined. He flicked the area right below Jimmy’s elbow. He howled in pain and excruciating agony. Soon he was unconscious, blood everywhere. “Oh no,” Rook stated. “If the lower bone is not replaced soon and continues to lose this amount of blood then James might die tonight.” *Ben, Rook, Alan, Manny, Michael, Jimmy, Helen, Pierce, Sevenseven, Tetrax and Azmuth make their first reappearances. *Vulkanus, Pickaxe Aliens, Dr. Psychobos Attea and Milleous make their first reappearances. *Dog-Nabbit, Electricyeti, Velokitty, Rollaway, Banchee, Breakdown, Charcoal Man and Rage make their first reappearances. *Ben Tennyson (first reappearance) *Rook Blonko (first appearance) *Alan Albright (first appearance) *Manny Armstrong (first appearance) *Michael Morningstar (first appearance) *Jimmy Jones (first appearance) *Helen Wheels (first appearance) *Pierce (first appearance) *Sevenseven (first reappearance) *Tetrax Shard (first reappearance) *Azmuth (first reappearance) Villains *Vulkanus (first appearance) **Pickaxe Aliens (first appearance) *Incurseans **Milleous (first appearance) **Attea (first appearance) **Dr. Psychobos (first appearance) Aliens used *Dog-Nabbit (first appearance) *Electricyeti (first reappearance) *Velokitty (first appearance) *Rollaway (first reappearance) *Banchee (first appearance) *Breakdown (first appearance) *Charcoal Man (first appearance) *Rage (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes in Ben 23: Twentiverse Category:Series Premieres